If It's Love
by animemaniac202
Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan have known each other ever since a fateful fight between the two in Fifth grade. But maybe this friendship has blossomed into something more? Kakuhida - Mild Language Hidan  - A/U


Ten years. That's how long Hidan had known and was in "Akatsuki". A little school-made "gang" that wanted to be the coolest in school. Ever since fifth grade when Hidan was picking fights with anyone who called him whitey, or pink-eyed freak, or even short-stuff. That's when he met them, the Akatsuki.

"What'd you fucking call me you stitched freak!" Hidan raged.

The taller kid turned and faced him, only his eyes visible behind a mask. But even just looking at his eyes, you could see the rage building within him. "I called you..."

"Short-fucking-stuff." He said, coming down to where he could get right in Hidan's face.

That's when Hidan snapped. He didn't know what happened after that, but he knew that that kid was an ass. And that the group he was in, that helped beat him up was "fucking stupid". He wanted nothing to do with them.

That is, until Kakuzu wouldn't stop sitting with Hidan at lunch. Or when they got new seats, he would always choose the one behind Hidan, so he could kick his chair.

Kakuzu called it his way of expressing his anger without strangling the teen.

The incessant annoyance of this darker kid, soon blossomed into a friendship, which led to Hidan joining the "fucking stupid" group Akatsuki, and make even more friends. He thought that this was all he needed in life.

That was, until he and Kakuzu got gym together in highschool, and Hidan got a _good _glimpse of what Kakuzu _really _was(his cock, if you didn't get that little hint hint).

Then Hidan knew what his mission was. To get Kakuzu to like him. _Like _like him.

Hidan tryed all through highschool to give Kakuzu _little _hints. Little being an understatement. He would laugh at all of Kakuzu's jokes, try to hold his hand, try to sit on his lap, savoring every little moment, and having no success.

Hidan finally broke down. One day he confessed to Kakuzu.

"Yo, fuck head! Get your _ass _over here!" Hidan yelled.

Kakuzu let out a sigh, and walked over to the albino. "What?"

Hidan's eyes flickered all around him making sure no one would here, just in case he got rejected. "I... I like you."

"Really? I uh, like you too?" Kakuzu replied, a little unsure of where this was going.

"No! I mean I... _like _like you. Get it?" Hidan said, blushing every so slightly.

Kakuzu wasn't fazed. He looked like he didn't even care. "Yeah, so?"

Hidan stared wide-eyed at him. "Uh. You wanna' go out?"

"With you?"

"No, Betty Ross. Of course I mean me!" Hidan was getting frustrated with this boy.

"No."

Just a plain and simple 'no'. Nothing else. No stuttering. No pausing. Just, "No."

He turned and walked away.

Hidan couldn't believe it. He _knew_! And he didn't _care_! The didn't make _sense_! Why _wouldn't _he like Hidan? He was hot, he was slim, and muscular! And plus, he was _totally _packing(if you catch my drift)!

He stormed to the taller and stood in his way, hands on hips. "Well _why _fucking_ not_!"

"Because you're my friend, and nothing else. I _feel _nothing else for you. Now get off my back." Kakuzu said, blinking at least three times while he said that.

Hidan knew that that was his tell. He was _lying _to the albino! But why? If he knew Hidan liked him, and he liked him back, why wouldn't he go out with him?

Hidan and Kakuzu's friendship went on, all through highschool. And through the first year of college. Even though a certain sexual tension plagued them the whole way through. The two, along with the rest of Akatsuki got apartments all in the same building.

Pein and Konan together, Hidan was alone, and so was Kakuzu. The undecided member of Akatsuki, Tobi, had an apartment with Deidara, until Deidara and Sasori started living together in _his _apartment. Kisame and Itachi normally lived together, that is, until they fought and Itachi ended up crashing with Hidan for a few nights.

But who knows how long this will go on? They had been friends for so long, it just seemed like it would last a lifetime.

A/N I _Am _alive! Go me!

Ok so, I will not continue any of my other stories. I might just work on one story at a time, and if I get really irritated by how awesome!(crappy) my other stories are, I will re-write them. But that depends.

So enjoy the first chapter of this story! There will be more 8)


End file.
